A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis for use with natural gas wells, oil wells, and other wells that can potentially emit at least some gases or vapors.
A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis that can analyze high pressure fluid streams, while simultaneously providing for a quick and accurate analysis of a homogenous mixture of a drilling fluid conduit.
A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis that enables workers proximate to a drilling site to be immediately aware of a presence of combustible gases, such as hydrogen gas; thereby allowing the workers to take precautionary measures to prevent explosions or loss of life.
A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis for sampling gases and vapors via a modular gas capturing component that is easy to manufacture, repair, and install in the field.
A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis with a gas capturing component that is strong, able to stand up independently, and able to withstand physical impacts in the field.
A need exists for a drilling rig with continuous gas analysis that can be remotely monitored and controlled, such as in areas with terrorist activity; thereby reducing a potential for harm to workers.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.